


advanced cliché reunions and clone death

by nikola_tesla_slowburn



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Reunion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, theyre dorks in love!!, what else is there to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikola_tesla_slowburn/pseuds/nikola_tesla_slowburn
Summary: Abed had always considered the phrase ‘I felt my heart soar’ to be a little too cliché even for his taste. It could be found in almost every genre of movie, book, and fan fiction and honestly there always was about twenty different ways the writers could have described the feeling without using it. That phrase normally just ended up coming off as a lazy attempt by the author to write an emotional scene.However, as he reads this message that proves what he had been telling himself would never happen, was happening, Abed feels his heart soar.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	advanced cliché reunions and clone death

**Author's Note:**

> askdjJKFD I'm sorry I'm so bad at titles but I recently finished community and I felt obligated to write a trobed reunion fic :") I hope one day we'll be able to see an actual troy and abed reunion but for now these fics will have to do smh

Abed’s face slowly morphs into a tense cringe as the sound of his alarm beeps insistently. He clumsily moves an arm across his bed to press the ‘stop’ button and takes a deep breath as the irritating sound is finally silenced. He needs to remember to buy one that had any other method of waking him up. The beeping was starting to overwhelm Abed and having to deal with it every morning only made it worse. 

Slowly, he falls into his morning routine. It’s a Friday, meaning he can work from home today, aside from a meeting later in the afternoon. When he finally makes it to the bathroom, He looks in the mirror and examines his face, then stretches and waves his arms around experimentally. 

After a few years in use, clones tend to suffer from minor malfunctions that can lead to bigger problems. Especially considering the amount of wild emotionality clone!Abed had to deal with, general maintenance checkups like these were normal. Once he had finished the mental checklist of things to check for, he moved on to the next step in his morning. 

As Abed chokes down his breakfast of oatmeal, (as much as real Abed hates everything about it, the food helped distance clone!Abed from the memory of eating sugary cereal with Troy in the mornings, so Abed tolerated it) his phone buzzes from across the kitchen. 

If someone had been sitting with him when it happened, Abed would have explained that something about that buzz made him feel like the main character in a movie, about to receive news that would create the rising action of the story. Since he was alone though, Abed settled for quirking an eyebrow and whispering ‘I wonder what that’s about’ to himself. 

In two quick strides he’s at the phone, picking it up and reading the message notification it displayed from an unknown number. 

_hey abed! it’s troy_ _,_ _so good news!! I’ll be docking in L.A. tomorrow sometime in the afternoon, sorry this is so last minute, it’s surprisingly hard to find service on the ship. which is dumb, how r other sailors supposed to call each other and see how they’re doing?_ _:/_ _anyways, I hope this is_ _actually abed_ _because I think I might have mixed up the 8 with a 3 in ur phone number. I miss u and I hope I can see u tomorrow <3 _

  
Abed had always considered the phrase ‘I felt my heart soar’ to be a little too cliché even for his taste. It could be found in almost every genre of movie, book, and fan fiction and honestly there always was about twenty different ways the writers could have described the feeling without using it. That phrase normally just ended up coming off as a lazy attempt by the author to write an emotional scene. 

However, as he reads this message that proves what he had been telling himself would never happen, was happening, Abed feels his heart soar. 

He reads it again, and again, and again. Reading it over and over and whispering each word, making sure he had read everything correctly. Troy was coming back, more importantly he wanted to see Abed. His lips quirk into a nervous smile and he feels his fingers drumming excitedly at his legs. Abed takes a deep breath and counts to ten in an attempt to keep himself from becoming too overwhelmed by the news. After a few more breaths he lifts his phone and shakily types a message back. 

  
_hey troy, don’t worry this is_ _a_ _bed. what time are you docking? I can come to pick you up if you’d like. I miss you too, can’t wait to see you <3_

  
Abed could feel his fingers tremble significantly more as he typed the last ‘<3’ but he tried not to think too hard about it, because Troy was coming back. Troy was coming back after what had felt like forever and nothing else mattered in that moment.   


*** 

Abed spends the car ride over in silence. Aside from the sound of his fingers tapping the wheel in a constant pattern, the only other sound is the hum of the engine. When he finally reaches the port he gets out and checks his watch. 2:30 in the afternoon, Troy said he was scheduled to dock around 2:45 but who knows how long the process of actually getting off the Childish Tycoon will take. So Abed starts pacing, watching the larger boats that are coming in, pacing some more, and sitting on a bench and making up backstories for the strangers that pass by him. 

Abed is about to start his third round of pacing when he hears something that almost makes his knees buckle out from beneath him. 

“Abed!” 

He whips his head around and sees Troy waving wildly as he makes his way down the stairs connecting his ship to the dock. 

Abed can barely get his brain to work fast enough to cry out Troy’s name before Troy barrels into him, wrapping his arms around Abed’s neck and shaking with laughter and sobs. 

Abed quickly reciprocates and brings his arms around Troy’s waist, squeezing him close to his body and rocking slowly. They stand there like that for a while, Abed realizes he’s crying, and Troy doesn’t seem to be able to do anything but cry. 

“I missed you so much.” He hears Troy whisper. 

Abed’s breath hitches and he pulls Troy closer. “I missed you too.” 

Finally, they pull apart enough so that Abed can get his first real look at Troy and _oh my_ _god_ _,_ Abed thinks, how is he hotter than the last time he saw him? A few years at sea has left his face a little weathered, but in a good way, like an action movie star. Troy’s hair has grown out a little and he has a small beard, on top of that he’s got a thin scar running from the bridge of his nose to the corner of his right eye. 

Abed tentatively reaches a hand up to cup Troy’s face and traces the scar with his thumb. 

“What happened here?” He asks softly, still examining Troy’s face. 

Troy let out a wet chuckle, “Oh you know, these things tend to happen when you try and be a badass and escape from a group of pirates without a plan.” He seems to be trying to play it off as a joke but Abed notices his face fall slightly. _Better not mention it again until he brings it up_ , he notes. 

Abed raises his eyebrows and Troy just shakes his head. “Later, it’s a long story and besides, there’s something more important I need to tell you.” 

Abed frowns, what could be more important than getting kidnapped by pirates? Troy could obviously tell what Abed was thinking and quickly began talking again. 

“Well uh, you know how kinda the whole point of me going on this trip was to help figure myself out? Well I did, and a part of it is, well, it turns out I’m gay.” He pauses and looks up at Abed, trying to read his expression. Abed puts on his best ‘that’s ok and I’ll love you no matter what, in fact this almost helps me feel more comfortable with how I feel about you in a way but that’s beside the point’ face and nods, giving Troy the signal that it was ok to continue. 

“I’mkindofcompletelytotallyridiculouslyheadoverheelsinlovewithyou.” Troy blurts out taking in a shaky breath and squeezing his eyes shut. 

Abed blinks. And then blinks again. Unsure how to respond because he’s not entirely sure he’s still here. There’s no way this was happening, right? He had run the simulations countless times before. Every time, Troy never confessed, hell, 9 times out of 10 he didn’t even reciprocate Abed’s feelings. This had to be a simulation created by Abed’s giddiness, the math didn’t add up. 

“Abed?” Troys voice was soft and a little shaky. 

Abed shook his head gently and brought himself back to reality. Troy let out a small relieved sigh. 

“Look- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that I’m sorry, I know you probably don’t feel the same and I don’t blame you. I was gone for a really long time and you-“ 

Abed cuts him off by pressing a kiss to Troy’s lips, feeling his chest blossom as he realizes he really is here, if he wasn’t, his lips would have passed through the Dreamatorium projection of Troy. Abed is really here, kissing Troy, and Troy is kissing Abed back and Abed can practically hear the music swelling. 

When they finally pull apart Abed lets out a surprised laugh and then places another quick kiss on the corner of Troy’s mouth, and another on his cheek and his nose and any other spot on his face. Troy giggles but doesn’t resist, allowing Abed to pepper his face in kisses and touch his face and arms and chest. He figures this was just a way for Abed to ground himself, and Troy doesn’t mind the attention either. 

*** 

It’s later in the evening when Abed is finally able to say it. The two are curled up together on the couch, rewatching their old favorite Inspector Spacetime episodes and occasionally reminiscing about their time at Greendale when he decides to do it. 

“Troy?” Abed begins, not really sure how to go about this, he hadn’t entirely thought this through and he’s about to give up when Troy shifts to look at Abed.   


“Hm? What’s going on bud?” 

“Um, I love you too. I’m sorry I didn’t say it at the dock I was just so overwhelmed and I couldn’t really think.” He tilts his head down, avoiding Troy’s gaze. “I do love you, um, a lot. I have for a while.” 

Abed risks a peak at Troy and feels a blush creep across his cheeks when he sees Troy beaming. He leans up and presses a kiss to Abed’s lips. 

“I know.” 

Abed’s eyes light up and he grins. “That’s a Star Wars reference, isn’t it?” 

Troy grins sheepishly, “Yeah, I thought we could switch tropes for a minute. Since you’re the one being emotional right now.” 

Abed’s smile only widens and not knowing how else to express the joy bubbling up through his chest, he resorts to once again attacking Troy’s face with quick kisses anywhere he can reach. 

That’s when it happens. 

It’s a faint sensation, and it’s quick too. Abed is surprised that he even noticed but still it’s there. He pulls his face back abruptly and Troy stops giggling, looking at Abed with a suddenly anxious expression. 

“Abed? What’s wrong is everything ok?” He asks, reaching a tentative hand towards Abed’s arm. 

Abed shakes his head in disbelief and runs a hand down his arm, looking at it like he’d never noticed the appendage until now. 

“I can’t believe it, he’s dead.” he whispers to himself, flexing his fingers. 

This comment does nothing to soothe Troy’s anxiety, “Who’s dead? You’re scaring me dude, please explain what’s going on.” He watches Abed closely, trying to decipher what the hell had happened to make him act like this. 

Abed turns to Troy and grins shakily, “Clone!Abed, he’s just... gone. I’m myself again.” He pauses “I think he’s been gone for a while now, I’m only just now noticing.” Abed’s look of bewilderment doesn’t leave his face. “I think finally seeing you after all these years brought real Abed back.” He adds softly. 

“Oh,” Troys voice is quiet, “ _Oh_.” 

Without saying anything, Troy moves forward and wraps his arms tightly around him. Abed returns the movement and the two stay like that until a small box appears on the TV reading: _Are you still watching?_

*** 

The next morning goes as most mornings normally do for Abed. Except for a new addition, or rather, a subtraction. 

It’s a Sunday, meaning his alarm is turned off so he can rise a little later than usual. When Abed does eventually wake up, he turns to see Troy, who is nuzzled into his side, still sleeping peacefully. He allows himself to lay in bed watching Troy peacefully sleep for another 5 minutes before beginning to move and begin his routine. 

Once he’s made it in the bathroom, Abed brushes his teeth and pulls a comb through his hair and is about begin another clone system check when he realizes he doesn’t have to anymore. The reason for that extra minute taken out of Abed’s morning routine had vanished the second he heard Troy’s voice calling his name the previous afternoon. It’s an odd feeling, but a good one, it’s comforting to Abed in a way. 

Troy finally wakes up as Abed is flipping one last golden pancake onto a plate already stacked with them. He pads across the kitchen to wrap his arms around Abed’s waist and mumbles something into the back of his faded Inspecticon t-shirt. 

“Hm?” Abed replies, an amused smile playing on his lips. 

“I said thank you for making breakfast.” Troy says sleepily, pressing his cheek into Abed’s back and stifling a yawn. 

“Ah, that makes more sense.” Abed replies, turning to face Troy and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Good morning.” 

“G’morning.” Troy replies, and the two make eye contact, knowing what’s about to happen. 

“Troy and Abed in the mooorning!” They sing in chorus, clapping their hands in their old handshake. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading!! comments + kudos are always appreciated :-)
> 
> my tumblr is @11horsesindrag if you want to scream about these two w me <3


End file.
